


Kitten of destruction

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Betrayal, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, New Cat Miraculous Holder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Tikki talks to  Marinette  about something that needs to be done. No matter how much it kills Marinette to do it.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant
Comments: 30
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags and warnings will be added as t her series progresses. I literally just finished writing it like ten minutes ago. I'm a semi new writer so if you have tips please share.

Marinette hummed along to the CD Rose had given her as she finished up her homework. 

"Marinette we need to talk," Tikki whispered as she pushed the pause button.

A chill pulsed through Marinette's veins making her shiver in fear. Still Marinette smiled as she usually did and faced her kwami. "Sure, what's up?"

"Plagg and I talk," Tikki announced and let her holder process that.

Marinette bit her lip in thought before asking, "Like telepathically or like in kwami?".

Tikki swallowed a little. "In kwami. We visit each other while you and Chat are in classes."

Marinette nodded for her kwami to continue as she focused all her attention on her kwami. "Okay? Did you guys have an Idea about how to save Nooroo and Dusuu?"

Tikki shook her head and sighed. "No. Marinette Plagg wants to be removed from his holder."

Marinette paled. "What? But i… if guardian's can just take miraculous, why didn't Fu just take hawkmoths?"

Tikki shook her head. "I wish it was that simple. Guardians can't just take miraculous back. Ladybug however can distract Chat long enough to steal his miraculous. Plagg has been mentioning his holder getting worse for over a month. Sometimes admitting he wanted someone else. Last week he told me he wants removed. I gave him potential holders and he picked one. Marinette I know you don't want to hurt Chat but Plagg… Plagg has been hurt by his past holders and seen them turn so often. If he tells me his holder is going to turn I know he's right."

Marinette sighed as she tried to process everything. "I.. Chat's been with me all this time. I trust him."

Tikki sighed as she moved to Marinette's ear and whispered what had been the last straw for Tikki. What had brought Tikki to the point of telling Marinette to steal the miraculous. 

Ladybug waited as she sat on the rooftop for Chat. She had lit a few candles and now all she had left to do was wait. She'd distract him with a kiss. A good one. Take the ring and leave. She had made sure he had a fire escape he could go down without his powers and left enough money on the roof for civilian Chat to hopefully get all the way home. 

Chat plopped down with flair as always. "Candles how romantic. Are we going on a date?"

Ladybug we all smiled at him as she pushed the bile out of her throat and stood up. "Chat. I want to kiss you. Is that okay?"

Chat beamed and puckered his lips. Ladybug forced herself to kiss him deeply. Going for five minutes straight of just kissing before groping her way down his arm. She shut her eyes as she slipped the ring off. Tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm not love with you and I didn't want to do this at all. I'm so sorry," Ladybug sobbed as she kept her fingers solidly clenched around the black ring. 

Ladybug kept her eyes shut as she swung toward a building on instinct. With Tikki's reminders in her ears she forced herself not to look back at her former partner. She opened her eyes and started moving towards the apartment of the new Black cat holder. She hated having to do this but she had no choice. She landed precariously on the window seal and knocked. She held a finger to her lips as the soon to be hero stirred from in their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like giving you a little inside slice of mental states. This is going to be my first attempt of slowly building while keeping it interesting.

Adrien's grip on his own hair was painful as his mind continued to replay what just happened.

"This is a lie! That had to be an Akuma. Ladybug will save Plagg and bring it back. She loves me! She'd never do this to me! Yeah this has to be an Akuma. M'lady loves me," Adrien thought to himself as he started to look around for a way down

…………………………………………………....

Nathaniel bit his lip in hesitation before quietly entering the bakery of the Dupain's. His guilt felt like the weight of a thousand pounds on his heart at the sight of Tom and Sabine's warm smiles. Smiles he didn't deserve.

Nathaniel swallowed and stepped up to counter with a nervous smile. "I'd like some macarons Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Call me Sabine Nathaniel. Are you here to see Marinette?"

Nathaniel tried to force the words out. To try and tell her parents what was going on. To get help for his friend. Instead he just shook his head and took the cookies. When he got home he gave his mom the sweets before diving head first into his paints. He might not be able to say it but he can paint it.

………………………………………………..

Kim glanced around Max's room. It was dark and kind of gloomy. Robot parts in one pile and blueprints pinned to the walls and in a basket. Markov's charging port by Max's bed.

"So what do you think of Marinette.. being a bully and all," Kim asked silently pleading for his best friend to feel the same.

Max kept working on the bot in front of him but cast a quick glance at his best friend. "What is there to think about? Marinette's hurt Lila. Even Alya believes it. It has to be true right?"

Kim's face fell only visibly for a second before turning to a forced smile. "Yeah, oh hey. My mom wants me home. Bye." Kim lied before dashing out of the Kante residence.

Max waited till the apartment door slammed shut from the bare force of Kim. Max tossed the tweezers away and rested both elbows on his desk as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't risk hawkmoth. Not if it made him argue with Alya and lose everyone.

Tears still trekked past the hands holding up his head even as he tried to remain in control. How could he not mourn the loss of his game partner.

…………………………………………………

Marinette cried herself to sleep as she clutched her cat Pillow. So did Tikki. It was hard not to at the sight of her brokenhearted chosen. 

…………………………………………………

No one was ready for the emotions they would feel tomorrow. Trust broken and shattered. Fear seeping into the hearts of Paris. Little did Paris know the cause of those feelings would be the key to saving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still be releasing the episode with the reveal of the new hero Plagg as picked on the 8 or ninth of this month. I hoped you all enjoyed this. Please feel free to guess who the new Cat will be.


	3. Ebony Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I woke up today and decided I hated how I was writing Ebony Kitty's intro. So I'm leaving that as a hidden scene. At least for now. Enjoy

The new Chat Noir stood on a rooftop as she surveyed the destruction. Her long blonde green tipped hair in the same style of Juleka. Her blue eyes tucked behind a magical blue mask narrowed in search of red. The black leather ears twitching as she adjusted to the feel of her new suit. 

The black leather had a queen Anne neckline with thick shoulder pads that led to the leather-like material on her arms. A skirt that reached her thighs in the front flowed down past her feet in the back like a tail. Gladiator style black boots ran across the tights of her suit. In the back angel wing were engraved into the back of the leather that matched the winged tips of her black mask.

"I never did ask last night. What's your name," Ladybug asked, landing beside the new heroine. 

The hero gasped in shock. "I totally forgot about that… hmm Destructo?"

Ladybug laughed with a wide smile. "That sounds like an akuma."

"Well Chat took all the good ones! All his nicknames!"

Marinette sighed but nodded her head in agreement. "How about Ebony Kitty? Ebony for short?"

The hero smiled again and nodded turning her attention back to the butter people. "I think this Akuma's going to be slippery."

Marinette smiled with her eyes as she scanned for the Akuma's path. "It's my grandpa. Apparently he thinks my dad doesn't use enough butter in whatever they were cooking."

The akuma was destroyed in very little time considering that Chat was replaced with a newb. Ladybug nodded towards the victim and Ebony Kitty took care of it while Ladybug marched towards the press. 

"Ladybug where is Chat Noir? Will he be back? Who is the new hero. Why isn't Chat Noir here," the reporters yelled shoving mics up at Ladybug. 

Ladybug forced her guard up so as to reassure Paris. "Unfortunately Chat Noir has done some things and was planning even worse ones that required me to stop his power and give them to someone who will respect every Citizen of Paris and do everything she can to protect them. Please do not harass Ebony Kitty. She is new and not used to press. I ask you to please respect her request." Ladybug glanced back and Saw Ebony had already left. "I have to go now. Stay safe everyone," Ladybug cheered before zooming off.

Ladybug landed in her room unsurprised to see the detransformed Ebony Kitty. The Chat Miraculous now disguised as Rose gold with a little rose printed on it.

"Come on, Marinette. We have to go before I'm late for practice," Rose scolded, already grabbing Marinette's detransformed arm and dragging her out of the apartment.

The rest of Paris was busy being in Shock and grief at the loss of Chat. Feeling betrayed by him and Ladybug. No longer sure who to trust. Ladybug had given no real reason for Chat's loss of power. Not one they understood. Not to mention Lady Noir fans were furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) how do you feel about Rose being the holder of the miraculous of destruction?


	4. Imsomiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! Enjoy

Alex stared up at her off white ceiling. She was laying on her bed bouncing the ball between her hand and the ceiling. Her mind spinning after what she just saw on the news.

"Chat Noir isn't coming back. After everything he has done for us and Ladybug she just turns her back on him? Replacing him without a blink or pause? Defending this new one when Chat Noir has been with her since the beginning! I don't think Chat Noir could have done anything so bad that he can't be trusted. It's wrong and terrifying. If she can betray her partner so easily how easily can she betray Paris," Alex wondered as she caught the ball and held it up to the light to study it.

"How can I judge Ladybug for betraying Chat when I betrayed Marinette over Lila? It's not like I didn't want to stand by Marinette but I also don't want to lose all my friends. Normally I would stick to my guns and my friends but little miss faker has made it very clear what will happen if I stand against Lila. Marinette was just the example to prove anyone can be isolated with the right words and fake evidence. Is it wrong of me to hope she's doing okay when I'm being so awful to her? Ugh, today just stinks. Maybe I should talk to nath about the threats?" Alix grabbed her phone and clicked on her friend's contact.

A: hey, I'm being threatened by-

Alex stopped typing as a familiar heavy feeling seeped into her chest. "No, no one would believe I'm being threatened by…"

->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

Marinette sobbed into her pillow, ignoring the delicious plate of treats beside her. "I'm horrible Tikki! I'm the worst friend on the planet. The worst partner too. I can't even imagine what Chat is going through right now. I kissed him and then stole his ring before abandoning him! Aren't I supposed to be a hero? Yet I acted like a villain last night," Marinette groaned as she rolled around on her blankets in an attempt to sleep her pain away even though it was only 6.

Tikki hovered waiting for a chance to cuddle that wouldn't send her flying the next. "Marinette you had to do it. Chat was being cruel to Plagg, planning crimes in the name of his twisted sense of love. You saved not only yourself but Paris from playing the villain this time."

"What if hawkmoth finds out who he was and Chat joins him?"

"Plagg said that was already a big risk. At least hawkmoth won't have the black cat miraculous."

Marinette glared at Tikki. "I just can't believe it Tikki. Chat never would have done that before but now…"

"Marinette Chat was the terrible partner and friend not you," Tikki reasoned.

"He took several blasts for me Tikki! Quit attacking him! I already stole his miraculous and gave it away. What more do you want from me? I've already given up one of my best friends because you made me! Am I not allowed to grieve and feel guilty for what I did?! For the loss of a friend. Just leave me alone!"

Tikki sighed and drifted off to her little spot in Marinette's closet. "I hope Marinette will see she was right to do it soon. It's just so hard too when I can't tell her who Chat is. I don't want her to be even more hurt and afraid then she already is. I want her to accept the reality of who Chat is like Plagg eventually did. I want her to be okay again."

Adrien screamed as he grabbed the polka dotted vase and threw it against the wall. "How dare she do this to me! She can't just take my ring! She can't just act like she doesn't love me. She'll come back crawling to me after this Ebony Kitty fails. She'll find out one way or another I'm the only partner and love for her. Even if I have to force her too," Adrien swore to himself before Nathalie came rushing in and started mother henning.

"Tikki I'm sorry about being rude. I just.. This is hard for me and I don't know how to handle it well. I'll look up some methods later but I'm going to Alya's now and I don't want to leave without you," Marinette explained as she started climbing down her ladder.

"Maybe ask Pollen? She's gone through a lot of similar events. she might know something. I don't. All of my holders have been good people. Some were too weak for my miraculous but still great people so I don't really understand what you are going through," Tikki admitted as she floated over to Marinette.

Marinette smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll see. I'll grab some cookies on the way out the bakery so let's go."

"Marinette… I'm worried about the way Alya…."

Marinette sighed. "Look I know you are just trying to watch out for me but Alya just gets a little passionate sometimes. It's not like she'd ever really hurt me."

Tikki forced a smile and dove into Marinette's bag. "Maybe I should talk to Pollen too,"

3:44 am 

"Insomniac, you will show all of Paris what it truly means to be tired. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat N- Ebony Kitty's miraculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anybody you want to have a different Miraculous then what they were given in the show. If I go with it I will credit you. Thank you guys all so much for the support and I'm sorry about how short my chapters are. I'm trying to get better at writing longer chapters.


	5. Set Stage

Marinette forced herself to smile as she entered school. She saw Rose over by Juleka but both of them turned away instantly. "I can't believe Lila is threatening Rose too. At least Rose is actually with me tho. She doesn't scream at me when I try to stand up for myself. She comes over at night as ebony kitty and cries with me."

Marinette glanced over where a few kids were watching news footage from early this morning. 

"Chat Noir would never have made that mistake! I can't believe Ladybug betrayed her partner." 

"I always thought she was so professional but to just switch partners so suddenly and like it was nothing? I wish it was her who got fired or whatever instead."

Marinette glared as she marched up to the pair. Ebony Kitty had been around for about a month and a half and since then Akuma's are being cured mostly quicker than ever before. Sure Ebony made mistakes but so did Chat when they had only been doing it for a month!

"L-"

"Gurl, over here," Alya yelled, making Marinette freeze.

Marinette glared at the kids bad mouthing Ebony Kitty before walking over to Alya. "What's up?"

"Lila said…………"

>->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->

Sabine looked at the clock. She probably had ten minutes before the next customer came in. "Tom," 

Tom turned away from his dough to look at his wife. "What is it sweetie?"

Sabine sighed as glanced back over at Marinette's school. "Marinette's classmates keep coming in alone more and more frequently. They seem so stressed and upset but they won't say anything and I'm-"

"Ring"

Sabine and Tom turned to the door and low and behold one of Marinette's classmates all alone, face clearly caught in twisting in emotion and her body was shaking.

"Juleka! What's wrong dear? Why are you shaking? Tom go get the girl a croissant," Sabine ordered as she pulled Juleka over to one of the few chairs. 

Juleka gulped loudly as she shifted her gaze between the school and Marinette's parents. "I'm being threatened into bullying Marinette by-"

After Juleka confessed the rest of the class came in one by one saying the same thing. Some even with screenshots. Sabine wanted to be furious as the kids confessed to what they did to Marinette. However their trembling, tears that they were choking on, The pain they were clearly in made it impossible to be truly mad at anyone. Well anyone but

…………………………………………….

"Oh Marinette I'm so sorry, you know I'd never really hurt you right?"

Marinette nodded, having told herself that lie so many times it felt true. Even if her skin stung proving that to be a lie Marinette still believed.

…………………………………………………

Adrien had everything set up to get his miraculous and his lady back. Now all he had to do was lure Ladybug here.

……………….. ……………….. …………….

Rose walked into her bedroom and tossed the cheese to Plagg before sitting at her desk. "Okay so based on all our research I think Hawkmoth's base is.." Rose paused and pulled out a map of Paris. She started drawing circles on the map. "In one of these ten spots is likely where hawkmoth is."

"Rose, we need to talk."

Rose sighed as she sat the pink highlighter down. "You're right okay? I know I need to tell Marinette who is threatening me. Her parents if they even believed me will probably do something soon and Marinette needs to be warned but…. I don't think even Marinette will believe me."

Plagg nibbled his cheese, savoring every bite. Camembert was the best cheese after all. "I was actually going to leave you alone about that… for now. Look I get it kid. You are terrified and with how your classmates act why wouldn't you be. I think maybe warm up to telling Marinette. Talk about it to someone who doesn't know #### very well. Anyway back to what I actually wanted to talk about… my last holder before you," Plagg started before sitting his cheese aside.

Rose turned to give Plagg her full attention. "Yeah? I know I can't give you a therapist but I'm always here for you Plagg."

Plagg blushed a little. "Thanks but this isn't about emotions… at least not mine. The spell is wearing off so I can finally talk to you about it. Chat Noir was toxic and maybe therapy would help him but it was too risky. Even without his miraculous I'm sure Adrien will do everything he can to force Ladybug to love him back. You need to protect both sides of Marinette from him. I've seen him be possessive of Marinette too so both are liable to be kidnapped by him. Adrien is skilled, smart and rich. I know at school you can't be close to Marinette for Juleka's sake but… you could attach yourself to Adrien. Keep him away from Mari instead of Mari away from him."

Rose was pale and shaking. "Adrien was Chat Noir? After all those slips about what he's done. You were talking about Adrien? My friend… is a monster."

"Not yet. Maybe I'm wrong and he won't do anything but can we honestly risk doing nothing when I might be right?"

"I need to tell Marinette-"

"No! You can't! Sugarcube has made it very clear Marinette can't know. She's too high risk for Akuma's as it is. Making her terrified of school because of someone she believed in?"

Rose groaned as she hit her head against her desk. "It'd be the last straw. Ugh, I hate hawkmoth."

…………………………………………….

"I still miss him, is that wrong? I know what he was going to do but… even though I've never been in love with him I still love him."

"Oh Marinette, it's hard losing a friend no matter how toxic they are. Just remember what Pollen said."

"Don't hold the feelings in so you don't have to hold onto them?"

Tikki smiled as she nuzzled Marinette's tear stained cheek. "Mmhmm. I'm Sorry for the way I acted when this started but I'm always here to listen and I understand now why you need me to."

Marinette smiled. "Tikki, I hope he gets help and we meet again when he's healthier."

………………………………………………..

"I am core and I'll make sure Paris I never cold again!"

…………………………………………………

A hand ran through the short brown hair. "It's all set, we'll meet with her tomorrow. Then it'll be mailed but I think there's something else we need to do than just get justice."

"I'll set it all up and make sure she's out of the house. I won't let these Kids get hurt by her anymore." A woman answered with a gentle coo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I will not be going too heavily into Adrien bashing. It will happen and things will happen to him but I'm not going to go into too much detail because I'm not confident in my ability to write him the way he needs to be for this story. I hope you are all excited for the next episode. It will be more hero/public heavy and Luka will finally appear. Though probably not how you expect ;)


	6. Luka arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the breif and unannounced hiatus. My sister got married and I had to help out but the wedding was still awful. School started and I've been in crazy amounts of pain and very nauseous.

The late November air was crisp. The morning sun peaking out between the clouds. A light dusting of snow on the sidewalk along the Seine. Rose was dressed in a warm Pink sweater dress with thick white tights and pink flats. 

Rose hummed as she hoped Juleka wouldn't be mad about Rose ditching her at the sleepover. 

"Hey, you got this kid. It's good practice."

Rose weakly smiled as she walked into the cafe just across the street. She pulled a chair out from the table her semi distant friend was at. Normally their biweekly chats were about music today Rose needed to practice telling Marinette."

"Hey, I had an ide-"

Luka shut up at the look in Rose's eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the sleepover?"

Rose shook her head in the negative as she sipped the iced coffee Luka had ordered for her. "Nothing happened at the sleepover but I need to practice my speech before I tell it to Marinette."

Luka raised an eyebrow and let Rose continue. That wasn't the first time Rose had heard Luka yell but it was the first time he yelled at her.

"You… are you being serious, girl?" A startled female voice demanded through the phone

"Of course. Don't worry I'll be discrete." A calm female assured.

"That's not… that's, isn't this too far for bullying?" The scared female asked.

"Bullying deserves severe punishment. I'll destroy her." the calm voice turned cold.

The shaken woman forced some calm and agreement into her voice. "Of course! You are so right. I'm sorry"

"It's all cool ####" 

Juleka woke up terrified. She glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered #### missed this sleepover. Then a chill rose up her spine. "Where's Rose? She's always woken me up before leaving… Am I next? Did I say something and now I'm paying for it? Was Rose just the first one to read some text with a horrible lie and fake evidence that I'm a horrible person? Calm down Jules, check your phone first."

R: hey, I had an early morning meeting with someone. I would have woken you up but the sun wasn't even up yet. If it's still morning when this is over I'll bring some coffee over for everybody. Ttyl.

Juleka sighed in relief before relaxing back into her sleeping bag to sleep. It was only seven in the morning after all and the sun wasn't fully awake yet. 

Marinette glanced over at her phone screen, still no response from Luka. "Should I call him? I know it's early but I really just need some time with him"

Tikki fumbled with her arm like limbs. "Marinette it's only been an hour. I'm sure he'll answer it when he sees it."

Marinette sighed. "I'm not worried about him replying, Tikki. I just… I really need a reminder of the things I love in this world right now. I'm scared of myself and I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Oh Marinette, hey Kagami is online. Why not ask her to hang out."

Marinette's eyes sparkled as she snatched her phone from Tikki mumbling a quick sorry. "Hopefully only she can get out. She always invites Adrien and he's kind of draining with his never ending pressure of how I need to be Lila's best friend and show her how to make friends without lying."

"Yeah, I don't think Adrien's approach to Lila is the right one."

Marinette nodded her agreement as she brushed her hair for the eighth time that morning. Her phone dinged. "She's out, let's go."

The woman stood up from the table when her lawyer did. 

"I'll send these out immediately. And start filing things. This may take a while and it won't be cheap. You know that right?"

The woman nodded as she glanced at the giant man beside her. "She needs to learn her lesson."

The man nodded. "So when do you think the notice of the lawsuit will arrive?"

The lawyer hummed in thought. Her heels clicking as she walked over to her calender. "Well it's Sunday evening so the mailman won't pick them up till tomorrow so Tuesday or Wednesday it should arrive. Probably Wednesday. If I'm not contacted by Thursday I'll email just to make sure it reaches her. Let me know about anything else that happens while we build this case."

The woman nodded and the large man escorted her out. "I'll arrange for the meeting tomorrow, you have to make sure you know who is busy."

"I'll text him later."

"I'm going to ask Adrien out," Kagami announced before turning to Marinette pointedly. "Are you?"

Marinette frowned a little. "No. I'm not going to ask Adrien out. I've moved on and you two are adorable together."

Kagami shook her head with a laughing smile. "I meant the boy you took ice skating with you. In that band too… what was it, Kitty selection?"

Marinette laughed at the confusion on Kagami's face. "It's called kitty section."

Kagami nodded before narrowing her eyes at Marinette. "You are dodging my question. Why? Did this man do something to you or are you afraid I'll be upset with your hesitation."

Marinette sighed in defeat. "Ugh, why can't you let me out of these things also Luka would never do something like that."

Kagami blushed and backed off. "Sorry, I'm still learning how to friend… or is how to have a friend? Be a friend? I'm not quite sure of the terms but I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary."

Marinette waved it off. "Kagami you are fine. You didn't cross any boundaries and honestly other than the formal way you talk you sounded like the average best friend. Friends are supposed to question and tease about romantic interest."

Kagami processes the information then nodded. "So this Luka?"

Marinette giggled as she curled up on the cold metal of the bench they were sharing. "Luka...I'm not going to confess to him. Not just because I'm pretty sure I've missed my chance with him. Luka is so much to me right now. I really love and appreciate him. I just feel like I need to grow more as me before I enter any romantic relationships. I.. I don't like who I've been while I was crushing on Adrien. I want to grow more. Enough that I won't let my feelings for someone take over who I am."

Kagami smiled. "Based on that speech you are well on your way there. Oh shoot, I have to go."

Adrien growled as he saw the new Chat Noir guide Ladybug right out of his trap. He grabbed the nearest thing to him and slammed it across the room.

Ladybug glanced over at ebony Kitty who'd missed the second Akuma of that day. "So any luck?"

Ebony Kitty sighed. "Do to complications I only reached four of the potential based. All were empty of anything hawkmoth."

Ladybug shrugged. "We still have six more to go right? Even if this flops this is the closest we've ever come to solving this.

"There's someone else you need to keep away from that meeting tomorrow. I'm sure you remember Adrien, turns out he's our enemy," an angry but somewhat calm male voice warned before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I totally forgot I promised more superhero based of a chapter, I promise I'll do it next time okay? So sorry.


	7. update

i accidentally put my phone in the washing machine so this going to stop here till i get a new one because being on a computer is hard for me. i also want to restart this story because i don't like how I've written it thus far. nothing of my plan for it will change i just want to write it in a far less confusing way. i want to be able to show you all more so it's easier to comprehend while still having the surprises i plan to have. i hope you can all understand support me through this decision. i'm sorry for any inconvenience or annoyance i have caused. i'll start the new version as soon as i can i promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who the new Kitten will be? Looking forward to the comments ;) The last straw will likely remain a secret as the only idea I have for it is darker than I'd like to write Adrien. I welcome suggestions tho. I totally wrote this just so I could write the new hero as the new hero lol. I'll update again on the eighth or ninth of this month. I'll also be writing Alya as a pretty messed up character so just a fair heads up


End file.
